Dust to Dust/Transcript
News Announcer: We cross now to the Crossgarden, where the President is holding a press conference with Russian Boris Vorshevsky officially announcing an end to the hostilities. On this historic day, the representatives of two great nations stand a U for "united". Price: There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare - and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history... is the will of a single man. Then a loud sound coming from the phone. Makarov: Who is this? Price: Prisoner six-two-seven. I'm coming for you, Makarov. Makarov: Haven't you heard, Price? They say the war is over. Price: My war ends with you. Makarov: Like it ended with Captain MacTavish? Tell me, Price, how long did it take him to die? I destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time until I find you. Price: You don't have to look far... Inside a truck... Yuri: You sure this armor will protect us? Price: It'll buy us time. Nikolai, have you patched through their system? Nikolai: Working on it. My Arabic's a bit rusty. The truck's backdoor is getting shot at. Yuri: Looks like they know we're here. Nikolai: I've tapped in to their security feed. Makarov's in the atrium on the top floor. Price: This is it. Makarov doesn't leave here alive. Get ready. This is for Soap. Once they open the door, both Price and Yuri unleash a full barrage of bullets towards Makarov's mercenaries. Price: We've got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment. Another vehicle appeared in front of them. Price: Here they come, right on schedule. Shoot the car! As they approach Hotel Oasis, further resistance comes from Makarov's mercenaries. Nikolai: Makarov's got a small army in there. Price: It won't help him. Take control of the lifts so he can't escape. Nikolai: I'm on it. Price: Don't let up! Yuri: RPGs! Second floor! Both of them eliminate resistance at the front entrance and second floor of the hotel. Yuri: Civilians coming out. Watch your fire. Price: Nikolai, where's Makarov? Nikolai: Still in the atrium, but he's on the move! Price: Don't lose him! We're almost there! More hostiles appear on the escalator and the upper level. Yuri: Hostiles by the escalator! They wipe out resistance by the escalator.'' '''Price: Up the escalator! More resistance appears at the end of the escalator. Price: Nikolai, we need control of these lifts! Nikolai: I've almost got it! Price: Push forward! Nikolai: I've got control of the elevators. Sending them down to your floor. Price: The lift's up ahead!' They enter the lift, checking their weapons, preparing for another assault. Nikolai: Makarov's moved to the restaurant, same floor! He's got a large security detail with him. Price: What kind of opposition is waiting for us? Nikolai: Forty-plus foot mobiles! SMGs and Assault Rifles. Enemy chopper closing in on your position. Price: One is heading to the roof, probably going for Makarov. One of the AH-6 Little Bird helicopters assault the lift, forcing Price and Yuri to shoot it down. Price: Shoot it down! Keep firing! They manage to shoot down the helicopter with Yuri praising Price for his accuracy. However, the helicopter hit the lift very hard. Price: Look out! Yuri: Our armor's shredded! Both of them removed their Juggernaut Armor. Yuri: Nikolai, we need another lift! Nikolai: Copy, on its way. Yuri: This won't hold much longer. Jump! They being forced to jump another lift to continue their pursue on Makarov. Nikolai: Makarov's chopper just touched down! He's heading there now! Price: He's not getting away! Nikolai: Be careful, they're setting up barricades. Yuri: Frag out! Price: Watch yourself, Yuri! Your armor is gone! Nikolai: Multiple threats to your right. Price: Keep pressing. We've almost got him. They eliminate the remains of Makarov's security details. Price: We can't let him escape! As they approach the restaurant: Nikolai: You're almost at the restaurant! Price: Keep pushing forward! Restaurant's this way! Nikolai: He's still there! You've almost got him! They enter the restaurant, meanwhile another helicopter appears. Price: There he is! Watch out for that chopper! Yuri: Rockets! The helicopter destroys the restaurant, attempting to kill Price and Yuri. However, they survive, while all the enemies die in the fall. Yuri is almost falling from the edge, coughing and trying to pull a peice of shrapnel from his chest while Price is offering his help. Price: Yuri... Yuri: Leave me! Don't let him get away! Nikolai: Makarov's heading to the roof. He's dead ahead. Keep running! He's going to the chopper! Jump! Price manages to catch the helicopter and kill both pilots. However, due to their fight in the cockpit, the helicopter crashes down on the hotel. As Price recovers from his fall, Makarov, badly wounded, walks towards his Desert Eagle. Both of them reach for the gun, with Price successfully holding the handgun. However, Makarov stomps his hand, grabbing it from his grasp and aiming at Price. Makarov: Goodbye, Captain Price. While Makarov is just about to shoot Price, Yuri comes to shoot Makarov with his sidearm. However, Makarov recovers and shoots Yuri twice in the body and once in the head, killing him. Price grabs a lead wire, assaults Makarov (who still has his attention on Yuri) and straps the wire around Makarov's neck. Price punches Makarov two times, then hitting his head against the glass floor a few times. Eventually, the glass breaks and they fall. Suddenly, Makarov stops shouting as he is hung by the rope. Price drops on a floor, watching Makarov's dead body hang on the wire. He then takes a lighter, flicking it on and smokes a cigar, meanwhile sirens can be heard in the background. The screen then whites out. Category:Transcripts